


Dreamy Kids

by Charlie404



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mother Hen Bang Chan, NCT Dream - Freeform, The Author Regrets Everything, basicly just Chan taking care of the dreamies, slight angst, soft, taking care, there's slight talk about anxiety, tired dreamies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie404/pseuds/Charlie404
Summary: Chan taking care of the Dreamies because there's not enough this kind of content.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Dreamy Kids

**Author's Note:**

> TW! Slight talk about anxiety!

Bang Chan was used to taking care of every kinds of kids. His own group had eight members, and while living with them he had learned all the ways to handle different situations with different kids. He was able to tell when Hyunjin was annoying others for fun and when he was doing it to control his negative emotions; he knew when Jisung was feeling anxious just from looking a the younger; he knew in what situations Seungmin felt insecure; the list was almost endless. He knew, and if he didn't, he went to the one and asked. 

Chan also had pretty much of a knowledge about what to do in which situation. He knew exactly how to help each of his members with their problems, how to make them feel better and how to calm them down. 

Yeah, he knew his own kids and was really good at taking care of them, and that word had spread to other groups, too. Chan of course had heard about that, but he still got a bit confused when he got a text message from Na Jaemin, their friend from NCT Dream.

"I'm sorry for asking this late, and this may be a bit weird thing to ask, but.. can you come here? We.. we might need a bit help."

First, Chan was about to ask why they didn't contact their own hyungs – NCT was known from being a huge group, so the unit of the youngests should've had a plenty of people to call for help. But then he thought about it a bit more; the kids for sure knew they had people around them, and because they still had decided to ask Chan instead of them, it had to be for a reason. They had probably already thought about their own hyungs before texting Chan, a leader of other group and a complete stranger to half of the Dreamies.

Chan texted back to Jaemin that he was coming. Then he went through all of his members to make sure they were fine, everyone was asleep in their warm beds. He did stay a bit longer next to Jisung; the boy was now sleeping peacefully, a really good thing after all the anxiety he had went through that day. Chan felt kind of scared leaving his baby squirrel without him, but he knew his other members were able to help Jisung, too. They would be fine for a couple of hours, and they could always call Chan if needed.

He left a note on their kitchen counter, saying he was in the Dreamies' dorm and that everything was fine, he didn't want his members to worry too much. Then he left the dorm, ran to his car and started driving towards the Dreamies' dormitory building. 

It didn't take long from him to find the right building. He had never been there, but with the address Jaemin sent him he found the right floor and door. 

He stopped for a moment to listen if he could hear anything from the other side of the door, but it was dead silent. Chan took a deep breath, before he rang the doorbell.

He waited for a minute, and when nothing happened he started wondering if something really bad had happened – or if he was at the right door. But just before he was about to get his phone and text Jaemin, he heard something from behind the door. Someone took the safety lock off, and after that the door finally opened.

Chan didn't really know the boy who opened the door, the only thing he knew was that his name was Renjun. And that he looked really tired; his eyes were swollen and had dark circles underneath, and his cheeks had tear stains. With that he just stepped in and closed the door, he didn't want the neighbours to hear and see everything.

"I – uh, we are sorry, sunbaenim", the boy, Renjun, started, "We.. we tried thinking about something else but – yeah.."

"I told Jaemin not to call you", a voice yelled from somewhere else in the dorm. Another boy, Haechan, appeared from a room Chan suggested was a bedroom, and after him came again another kid, Chan knew he was Jeno. Great, he was collecting the whole group into the small hallway.

"You didn't have any better ideas! What else should we have done?"

"We should've just stayed here and dealt with our own problems by ourselves!"

Okay, things were getting worse. Chan realized he had to do something before everything would get out of hands, so he took another deep breath and finally opened his mouth.

"I'm glad to be here if you need me", he started, "And I think the first thing to do right now is to calm down a bit, 'kay? Everything's fine now."

And yet his words were very effective; everyone shut their mouths, and the dorm became quiet again. The only thing he could hear was Renjun's sobbing, he had started to cry again.

"Where are the rest of you?" Chan asked as he pulled Renjun into a hug. The poor kid was shaking, and even though Chan was good with his own kids, he wasn't that sure with others. He didn't know anything about Renjun and he was a little scared that touching him would just make things worse, but apparently it didn't. The kid didn't stop crying, but Chan felt him relaxing which was a good thing. When Jeno quietly informed him that the others were in the bedroom, Chan just lifted Renjun up and carried him into the said room.

When he got in he realized what a mess he had to deal with. The three remaining Dreamies were sitting on one of the two beds in the room, looking just as miserable as the ones Chan had already met. Jisung even had Chenle and Jaemin holding both of his wrists, and seeing that made Chan really wonder what was going on.

"Okay, let's sit down", Chan said, as calmly as he could. He knew from his own kids that they were able to pick up his own emotions from his voice, so keeping it as calm as possible was the way to keep others calm too. He sat on the bed next to the one the others were sitting on, and pulled Renjun to sit down next to him. Jeno sat on his other side, and Haechan chose a place from the floor. 

"So", Chan started, patting Renjun's back while talking, "Now that we are all here, I want to talk a bit. And first things first, do you mind telling me what's going on?"

Everyone remained quiet. Chan kept trying to comfort the chinese boy he had in his arms, and at the same time he realized the kid was actually the oldest of the Dreamies. The night had probably been a lot for him, poor boy.

"We were just really tired", Jaemin said, after a while, "A-and we just cried, we were angry at each other and then Jisung started to pull his hair, he looked terrified and we all panicked and we didn't want to call our hyungs because, uh, we felt kind of scared and.. embarrassed? And that's how we ended up texting you."

"Thank you, Jaemin", Chan smiled warmly, moving to look at Jisung, "You did pull your hair? Why, aegi?"

The petname left his mouth before Chan even thought about it. He was so used calling his own members with so many different petnames that it felt kind of natural to do it with the Dreamies, too. And it seemed like Jisung or anyone else didn't have anything to say, so he didn't start correcting himself.

"I.. I don't k-know", the youngest answered, voice shaking, "It just.. happened? I, I didn't even mean to do it, I swear I'm n-not crazy I just, just –"

"It's okay, don't worry", Chan interrupted, "I understand. Were you feeling anxious, scared or something like that?"

"Yeah, hyung, I w-was scared because everything, everyone was so scared and just cried a-and everything was weird, I felt like I couldn't breathe and I was so scared, I had never felt anything like that a-and –"

"Jisung, Jisung-ah", Chan interrupted the maknae again before he could fall into the scene going on in his head, "It's okay, everything is okay now. Everyone's fine, as you can see. You and your hyungs, everyone is fine."

"Hyung", a tear dropped from Jisung's eye as he leaned against Jaemin. The older Dreamie took him into a hug, and soon Chenle crawled to hug them too.

"We should've dealt with this just by ourselves", Chan heard Haechan mumble from his place, "We are really sorry, sunbaenim.."

"None of that", Chan said, "You can call me every time you need, 'kay? You did really well, kids, don't worry."

Chan stopped for a moment to look around. The room they were in had two beds and two matresses on the floor, maybe it would be better to get them all sleep in the same room? 

"Who's beds are these?" He decided to ask, pointing at the matresses. Haechan and Chenle raised their hands, and Chan nodded. 

"Okay, I think it's time to get you to bed", Chan hummed, slowly moving now half-asleep Renjun onto the matress, "I think it's better to sleep in the same room so you can all stay together."

And that's how they did. Haechan and Jaemin next to Renjun, Jeno in his own bed and Chenle and Jisung together on the other bed. Chan was sitting on Jeno's bed, slowly rubbing the said boy's back since he had said he liked it. 

After awhile everyone was relaxed and falling asleep, Renjun, Chenle and Jisung already sleeping, but Haechan was restless. Chan watched how he squirmed and turned, but it seemed impossible for him to settle down. Renjun next to him was asleep, but Chan was afraid Haechan's moving would wake him up and trigger a new crying session, which wasn't what anyone wanted. 

"Haechannie?" Chan whispered in attempt to not wake the others up, "Is something bothering you? You can tell me, aegi."

"I'm fine, hyung", Haechan mumbled. Chan looked at him for a moment, but nodded then. He didn't want to push the younger; if he didn't want to tell, it was okay. After all, the kid had his own hyungs too, maybe he was more comfortable talking to them. He was the one who had been against Chan's presence the most, maybe he just needed people he knew better.

"Hyung?"

"Haechan?" Chan whispered back, he was there listening if the kid had something to tell.

"You have to rub my back too."

A warm smile spread on Chan's face as he moved a bit so he could reach to Hyuck too. He could feel how the boy relaxed under his touch as he rubbed his back, there was no squirming or turning anymore. Soon the kid was asleep too, like his bandmates, safe and sound. 

Chan stayed sitting there for some time after the Dreamies fell asleep, he wanted to be sure everything was okay. Before he left, he wrote a short note to leave on the kitchen table, wishing the kids to stay safe and telling them that they could call him every time they needed. After that he left the dorm, pressed the door close and got to his car. 

Finally, finally he could go home and sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> It took me two weeks to write this oneshot, and I really hope you like it. Also, I think you can see from the text that English is not my first language, I'm sorry for all the typos the text may have~ Feel free to comment if you find any mistakes! 💚
> 
> Thank you! 💚
> 
> Instagram: tyong.sushiroll


End file.
